The Anger of kylo Ren
by mrwarman7801
Summary: This story will be following kylo ren after the events of star wars episode 7 .
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren-Lay in the snow, the ground around him cracking and melting. The knight had lost all feeling on the left side of his body, the shot from the Wookie's bow caster had left a gaping hole in the side of his body, that bled Profusely and which had no doubt destroyed some nerve ending's. Kylo's face was scorching from a deep lightsaber cut. The flesh on the right side of his face gave off a pungent smell the likes of which could be described as a mixture of burning rubber, and meat being cooked. Kylo's vision was blurred by snow and drops of blood that had splashed from the initial impact of the blade upon his face. The knight forced the right side of his body to lift up off the snowy ground, as he did a painful sharp jolt shot through him causing all his muscles to tense, he screamed cursing loudly. Kylo then painfully got himself to his feet. His legs wobbling and shaking from the tremors and bellows of the planet's dying whimper. The surrounding trees crashed and sank to the ground sending snow, and dirt flying in all directions. Molten lava began to spew out of the cracks which crusted the earth. Kylo's eye's looked in horror as he saw the lava explode out. He commanded his legs with all his remaining strength to run. With every footstep pain shot through his body like a whip made of fire,Kylo under his hard breath weakly muttered "Pain is my power pain is my power " All around him the mountains collapsed and turned into ash. Suddenly Kylo fell on his face, he tripped on a stone and hit his head on the ground with such ferocity that his forehead began to bleed. Kylo's vision became blurred and dismal. The last thing he remembered hearing was the booming of the engine of his command shuttle. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The beauty of space was like no other, With its billion's of stars each one shining like a perfectly twinkly gem. With each star with countless worlds orbiting each one. A boy with messy curly black hair with a sharp nose who was no older than seven sat in the passenger seat of a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter. The boy heard the sound of a deep but gentle male voice "Ben if you keep pressing your face up against the window like that you might push yourself right out". The man chuckled. Ben back away from the window, and looked back at his father with a worried expression and said "Dad will I really fall out ?" Han solo smiled and said "Ben if you fell out that window I would jump out of my boots and bring you right back. Ben I will never let anything take you away from me I will always be here to save you". Ben smiled back at his father. But his father did not smile back. The room became red and cold. The man's eyes had rolled back in his head, Ben could smell burning flesh. The young boy looked boy down at his small hands to find himself holding a red angry crackling light saber. The saber had gone right trough his father and protruded out the other end of his body.

Kylo Ren's eyes flicked open. His body jerked and he swung his fist's violently for about 12 seconds. The movement of his arms and legs were slightly restricted, his skin felt sticky. Kylo realized that he was floating in a substance known as bacta a gelatinous substance with seemingly magical healing also became aware of the fact his he naked from head to toe with but a simple cloth to cover his groin area. A heavy breathing device was stuck to his face like the leech. Kylo slammed his fist into the glass of the tank once more this time getting the attention a medical droid. The medical droid approached the Bacta tank and looked up at Kylo. The droid then looked down a data pad it was holding, and said in a mechanical voice " Vitals seem stable heart rate at 87 beats per minute. Breathing system's normal". The droid then went a pressed a large red button on the side of the tank. The gooey substance drained out of the bottom of the tank, leaving Kylo falling with a thud on the base of the tank. Kylo then heard the doors hiss and open. The cold air from the outside hitting his bare skin like razor sharp slowly attempted to stand, he grabbed hold on the sides of the tank and tried maneuver himself to a standing position. This, however, failed Kylo's legs wobbled and he fell again. Kylo feeling slightly frustrated took a deep breath and forced himself to stand. He hoped out of the tank and in the dark obsidian colored room. The medical droid gently placed a silver blanket around his body to warm him up. A green painkiller tablet was giving to him but he rejected it. Instead, kylo spotted a mirror in the far corner of the room. Kylo slowly but weakly walked up to the mirror his wet feet pita the against the cold marble like floor. When Kylo looked into the mirror he saw deep grotesque scar which ran from the bottom right side of his cheek to his forehead

Suddenly it all came back to him rushing. Kylo remembers the duel that had taken place on star killer base, between him and the scavenger girl and her friend the storm trooper. His self-hate and disappointment also returned. Kylo's fist clenched all his muscles tensed too. His face turned into a deep shade of red. He slammed his fist hard in the mirror smashing it he repeatedly punched it again and again. All while swearing and screaming at the top of his lungs. How could he the master of the knight's of Ren be defeated by an untrained force user and lightsaber duellist, and nobody? The medical droid got in ren's way at the wrong time, Kylo punched the doid's head off clean, and he proceeded to grab a stool and smash its body to mere 's body wobbled from all the adrenaline flowing through then heard the sound of the medical bay door opening with a loud hiss that took him out of his barbaric fit of rage for a second.

General Hux stepped through the door with two white storm troopers behind him he said in a mocking tone "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to run around naked smashing other's property Ren ?" Kylo was about to force choke the general before he heard him say " It was me who pulled you out of that hell down at star killer base". Kylo realized that he was indeed completely exposed and grabbed the silver blanket which now lay on the floor around his waist. Kylo replied with hate in his voice"Why would you rescue me". The General looked at ren like how a father would look at his failure of a son and said " It was not my choice top save you but instead it was supreme leader Snoke's decision to save you. Hux knew at the back of his mind that if it were up to him he would have left kylo to be destroyed on star killer base at least there would be one less problem he would have. "As much I want to have a huge discussion with you, I have a message from the supreme leader, He want's to meet you in three days on his base ". Kylo knew he would be in deep trouble but he tried to cover his fear and said in a commanding voice " Is that all Hux ?".Hux replied "Yes, but word of warning if I was you I would think very carefully about what you will say to the supreme leader over the next few days, " he said chuckling to himself as he left the room and doors closing behind him. Kylo was all alone now surrounded by broken glass and smashed body of what was once a medical droid.


End file.
